A rocket combustor mounted on a rocket engine includes an injection device including a number of injectors, a combustion chamber, and a nozzle, and converts energy obtained by chemical reaction of fuel serving as a propellant into flue gas motion to obtain thrust. Specifically, a rocket combustor has a structure in which fuel (such as hydrogen gas: GH2) and oxidant (such as liquid oxygen: LOx) are injected from each of the injectors into the combustion chamber and ignited, thereafter combustion gas generated inside the combustion chamber is expanded with the nozzle and discharged in a combustion gas discharge direction to generate thrust.
Examples of these rocket combustors include those disclosed in the following patent literatures.